zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Steve Toros
Dr. Steve Toros (often simply "Doc") is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century. He is one of the main characters. Overview Steve is the manager and owner of the Blitz Team. He makes battle preparations with his teammates; Bit Cloud, Leena Toros, Brad Hunter, Jamie Hemeros and, formerly, Leon Toros. He is also a mechanic, working on Bit's Liger Zero's CAS units. Steve has an ongoing rivalry with Dr. Laon, a personal vendetta dating back to their younger years. Steve, Laon and Oscar used to be good friends. Laon and Steve were in love with the same woman. Laon, wanting to win her heart, asked Steve to write a love letter to her for him. Steve, was unable to write an adequate letter, so he went to Oscar to write it. In a misunderstanding, Oscar signed the letter in Steve's name, not knowing it was originally a request from Laon. To this end, Laon believed it was Steve's attempt at undermining him, and did not know of Oscar's involvement. Steve's wife Steve's wife never appears in the series. She is seen briefly in one of Laon's flashbacks, but she was not shown with great clarity. Her name is not mentioned, either. It is said that Leena bears a striking resemblance to her mother (with the exception of her mother appearing to have mid-back long hair in a darker shade of pink), which is the cause of Laon's devotion to Leena. Manga The Doc plays much the same role in the manga as in the anime. There is no mention about him being Leena's father, and Leon is not featured in the manga. Laon, although present, plays a minor role, and there is no mention of any rivalry between the two. These things may have happened, but were not articulated during the story. The biggest role for the Doc is the fact that he is the inventor of the "Changeable Armor System". Unlike the anime, there is no mention of Bit's deal with Toros (and his debt), and there is no mention of the Hover Cargo's system for interchanging the armor. They are deployed in the order: Schneider, Jager, Panzer. They are never swapped mid-battle (although Bit does eject the Panzer in the final fight). Personality Steve has a rather childish attitude for his age, often seen playing with numerous Zoid models, even when his team is in the middle of a match (and losing). He loves his model collection so much that he is shown to fret over a single broken piece. He is well-known for being an excessive impulse shopper, resulting in him complaining about the Blitz team's supposed lack of funds almost all the time, despite their regular victories. Like Dr. Layon, Steve Toros is incredibly proud of his Transporter and often gets into childish arguments with his rival over which is better, the "Great" Whale King or the Hover Cargo. Despite Ep15 - doc marah.png|An enraged Steve when Leena taken as a hostage... Ep15 - reaxi.png|.. and the reactions of other member at team his overall goofy and childish behaviour, he is incredibly smart, often making remarks pointing out things the rest of the team may have overlooked, and is quick to discard his goofy demeanor when any of his team members are in serious danger (such as when Leena gets taken hostage by the Backdraft Group). Appearance Steve Toros is often seen wearing a teal mechanic's coat over an orange shirt. He has short, brown hair parted in the same style as his daughter, Leena, and purple eyes. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Being the team's manager, Steve does not pilot any Zoids. He is in charge of the team's Hover Cargo, though, driving it onto the battlefield as a means of transport into battle for his team's Zoids. He also displayed skill as a mechanic as he installed the Liger Zero's CAS in the Hover Cargo. Relationships Steve has the following relationships with these people: Bit: Steve treats Bit well, helping to develop his Liger's CAS units for him. However, he also takes advantage of Bits naivety. Several times in the series, he is seen utilising loopholes to spend Bit's money for him. Each time he does so, Bit ends up better off, with the proceeds usually going back towards the Liger Zero. Leena: Steve cares deeply for his daughter, fearing for her safety during the Royal Cup when her Zoid was in danger of being annihilated by the blast of the three Geno Saurers' Charged Particle Guns. Leena appears to have inherited his weird attitude and mannerisms, as she is seen sticking out her tongue at Stoller with Steve after they triumphed over the Elephander. Leon: Steve cares for his son as well, fearing for him when their team first fought the Tigers Team and Leon was being shot at. When Leon left the team in episode 2 and made a reappearance as a Fluegel Team member in episode 16, Steve asked him about rejoining their team, to which Leon replied that he 'wasn't ready yet'. Brad: Steve apparently finds Brad somewhat of a miser, but is all-in-all on good terms with the mercenary. Jamie: Steve mentors Jamie, often providing valuable insight to the tactician during combat. Steve treats Jamie well, even going so far as to purchase a Raynos for him (the very Zoid Jamie's father piloted). However, these good intentions are often marred through their method. Totally unaware to Jamie, Steve traded in his much-loved Pteras to purchase the Raynos. Oscar: Steve and Oscar grew up friends, and still are to this day. Laon: Steve and Laon were formerly friends until the incident involving the woman they both loved. They have been rivals ever since. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Team's director and mechanic. Seems to have great skills, but at times nobody is sure what he's thinking about. Rumor says he's only a Zoids maniac. Father of Leon and Leena." Trivia *Dr. Toros cannot swim. This was a gag featured in episode 22, when the Blitz Team went to the beach and Steve did not dare to join them. Ironically, in episode 2, Steve was the one who suggested they go to the beach after their victory against the Fluegel Team. Sort Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Blitz Team members